akatsuki epic hide and seek
by yumigrace-chan
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice :) disclaimer:I don't own anything!


It all started when the akatsuki had nothing to at there base, so Tobi suggested they played a had nothing better to do so they agreed.

~pain's pov~

"What game do you propose we should play Tobi?" I asked with boredom in my voice. "How about hide and seek? It could be training at the same time right?" Tobi replied.

"Indeed,It could help us to locate hidden chakra' I guess we ill be "playing" hide and seek" I other members got interressed by listening to our conversation that I could see Deidara already getting ready to hide. "Here are the rules, no "special" eye jutsu's" I started then looked at Itachi that disactivated his sharigan."Everybody will hide there chakra's so it won't be to easy...Now who want's to cou-"Before I had time to finish everyone said "Not it!"I sighed "Then I guess I'll count for the first round" Then everyone left the room to go find a hiding place.

~Tobi's pov~

When everyone left to go hide I sneaked back in the living room where pain was counting, I took that "hat" off of the lamp.I like calling it a hat but Deidara-sempai thinks its a stupid I putted the hat on my head and didnt made any noise, Pain was still counting.

~Kisame's pov~

I walked into the bathroom and layed down in the back in the bathtub 'not like somebody will look here anyway' I thought.

~kakuzu pov~

I hid under tobi's bed because I did'nt really want to play,I took out some of my money and started counting it.

~Deidara's pov~

Me and Danna walked into our room looking for a place to hide."Argh I dont know where to hide!"I said to my looked at me then said "Too bad,cause I know where im hiding, yeah" and he walked out of the room leaving me there with no idea where to hide.I looked at my bed then had an idea 'How about I hide under the bed mattress not UNDER the bed jeez what idiot would do that, hmm' Then I just lifted the bed mattress and layed where it was then placed it on me.

~Sasori's pov~

I left the brat in our room so I could go hide without him knowing where I was going, I went inside the room where all my unfinished puppets are and places myself next to one of them and closed my eyes.

~Konan's pov~

I transformed into papper and made myself sheets of paper then placed myself on the table in the hallway.

~ Itachi's pov~

I was walking into the kitchen and that loud mouth hidan decided to follow me." So where are you fucking gonna hide weasle-boy?" he keep asking me.I just ignored him.I opened the fridge then made at what face, I took an apple and left Hidan there I went to the bathroom and sitted next to Kisame in the bathtub. "Joining me huh?" "yup, you're one of the only members of the akatsuki I get along with"I said as I bite my apple.

~Hidan's pov~

'Stupid game' I thought.I looked at the fridge then opened it to find zetsu."..." "hello Hidan..umm yeah I hide in the fridge sometimes..**what do you want Hidan?**"zetsu spoke to me.I just got in the fridge and closed it."So..wanna play freeze tag while we wait?" asked the white zetsu. "meh sure"I answered.

* * *

~Pain's pov~

"99..100 ready or not here I come"I opened my eyes and left the room to find the my wait out I heard giggles I looked back in the living room but I did'nt see anybody.I sighed and made my way in the hallway...

* * *

~Kisame's pov~

"Itachi-san do you hear hissing and cursing? I've been hearing it for a while.." "oh so I was'ent imagining it, but yes i do hear hissing and it looks like its coming from the toilet." itachi told me.I looked at the toilet bowl then back at itachi "Should we check?" Itachi only nodded is head and made is arm move to go lift the toilet "cover" he did I think I saw the girl from the grudge so I slapped the face, pushed it back in the toilet,closed it on it's head and flushed the looked at me silently. 'Never thought Orochimaru would come up the toilet' Itachi thought.

~Time skip Pain's pov~

I only found Itachi,Kisame,Konan right now, I went to look in the bathroom when I heard the toilet flushed and found Itachi and was hiding in the hallway has paper.I was now walking into Deidara's and Sasori's I opened the door I saw Deidara's bed was..well you know "bigger" I lifted the mattress and saw Deidara making small birds with his clay." Oh hi" he said and got out and joined the walked back into the hallway to see kakuzu coming our way. "Got tired of waiting" Was all he said and he also joined the group of people that we're following me.I stopped infront of Sasori's puppet room."he's probably in there" I said to myself.I got in and saw many unfinished puppets then I spotted Sasori on the ground."Took you long enough" He said got of and walked out of the room.

~Tobi's pov~

'argh..gotta pee..gotta pee..but if Tobi come out of his hiding place leader-sama will find Tobi' Tobi thought.'Aw who cares pee if more important!'I took the "hat" off and ran into to the hallway to go to the bathroom but Pain spotted me.'Think fast Tobi!'I said the myself, 'I know'.I started walked on my feet and hands like a rabid rat and started screaming "HEEE HAWW~! HEE HAWW!"I screamed that many times and I was running on the walls and the celling with chakra and made my wait to the bathroom.

~with Pain~

"Well.."Pain started. "That..was umm"Konan was lost in words."interressing?" Kisame asked confused about what he just others just got suprised but did'nt really care.

~in the fridge~

poke,poke,poke "you're it" poke "no you're it" poke "NO your fucking it!" poke "**No you're it cause I just touched you." **slap "now you fucking it" "O**w argh that does it im tired of waiting** bye."zetsu left the fridge leaving hidan there.

~back with pain again

pain spotted zetsu "Found you Zetsu" He did'nt say anything else he just joined the others that got found."Okay who's missing?" Pain asked. "The imortal bastard" Said kakuzu."Well I looked everywhere exept the kitchen..so to the walked to the kitchen and started looking for Hidan,then Sasori opened the fridge "Found him"

Everyone looked inside the fridge "..." "What?" "Really the fridge?"Asked Kisame. "I thought Zetsu was hiding in the fridge.." said itachi. "was" corrected Zetsu.

"Well this was interressing we should do this again and next time I wont count" said Pain.


End file.
